User talk:Sn0wsh00
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Madden Teams 1989 - 2017! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BertH Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 06:17, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Wiki improvements While I appreciate the invite to come back and help, it's not very likely. My involvement on Wikia in general is extremely limited these days. That being said, I still think that a Wikia based on the Madden games has a lot of potential and I wish you the best of luck in your project. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:44, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Strategic Madden Wiki Hey Sn0wSh00, I'm running a CFM this year, and I've been trying to compile a set of materials to help our players learn the strategic elements of football and how they apply in Madden. It occurred that this may make for a good wiki, so that instead of folks scouring forums, twitter, youtube, etc. to learn how to play Madden, we could try to bring that knowledge together into a central repository. Let me know if my goals line up with what you'd like to see from the wiki. I don't want to subvert what you've done here if you have a different goal. I've created a category tag called "Strategy" and would love to see a top level menu item for that as well if you think it makes sense. Keylimesoda (talk) 17:48, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Madden NFL Overdrive Nominated for Google Play People's Choice Awards Hi Sn0wsh00, Doug from FANDOM's Community Development team here Great news: Madden NFL Overdrive is a nominee for Google Play’s Fan Favorite Game of 2018! This award puts the power in the communities’ hands, allowing fans like you and your community members to vote for and support their favorite game. The voting for the Fan Favorite Game takes place between November 12 and November 26. We're partnering with Google Play this year to help get out the vote, which is why we're reaching out to you. We want to help you make sure Madden NFL Overdrive has a chance of taking home the prize, since there are a lot of strong contenders this year. We have a couple of ideas on how to help with this: *A discussion post on your community on November 12 announcing that voting is live. *A blog post on the same day announcing the same. *A small image asset in the right rail on desktop that will announce the game as a nominee and take fans to the voting page. (For an example of how that asset will look in terms of size and location, check out the Buy Now asset on the right side of https://pathfinderkingmaker.wikia.com/wiki/Pathfinder_Kingmaker_Wiki.) *A "smart" banner that will display for wiki viewers on mobile (similar to the smart banner that currently displays on mobile pages for the FANDOM app). We're also happy to help support getting out the vote for your game in any other way you'd like -- just let us know how we can help. Congrats again! We look forward to hearing from you. Don't hesitate to get back to us with any questions you may have. Sincerely, TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@fandom.com) 17:16, November 1, 2018 (UTC)